LoFi Part 2
by SLITH
Summary: JJ is just about to leave the hotel and her SUV blows up before it pulls away from the curb. Continuation of season 3 finale, did my best to write my own version.


_I do not own Criminal Minds, or anything on it/to do with it._

**I know that nearly everyone loved the Season Finale and that a lot of talk had been going on about Lo-Fi, so I have decided to try out with writing the continuation with who I originally thought was the one blown up. However I will not be writing how the team catches the Unsubs or anything of that sort.

* * *

**

Placing his hand onto her passenger side window he couldn't get the smile off of his face, knowing that JJ had requested to leave the case and that she'd be seeing Hotch that evening to further discuss it meant the world to him. Taking a step away from the SUV Will watches as the driver shifts to go into D as he takes another step back.

Without warning an explosion goes off from the SUV, the force of its explosion knocking him backwards into the hotel evening doorman. Blinking in surprise at what had just happened, all logical thinking shoves out of his mind to get to JJ, his heart hammering into his chest as he smacks his left elbow into the passenger window to break whatever is left of it.

The entire SUV on fire, as he ignores the heat of the fire on him to wrap his arms around JJ and pulls her out through the window. Quickly carrying her to the sidewalk, the doorman having taken off his jacket helps to bat out the flames still in her clothing.

Seeing her gasping and coughing laying there just beneath him, burn marks on her face and all over her, "it's going to be alright JJ" he said; however, more to try and convince himself. Hearing footsteps as employees of the hotel come rushing out as well as a couple of guests that were just in the lobby.

"An ambulance is on its way," a man said as he ran over to see JJ lying there.

Quickly Will then yanked out his cell phone while cradling JJ's head on his lap, "your going to be alright JJ, I won't leave your side. I'm right here" was all he could say as he dialed Hotchner's cell phone number. _I have to tell her superior… this case is getting out of hand! _Will thought as he heard the ringing, stroking back her hair, "I'm phoning Hotchner… just stay with me JJ" he requested as he heard the ringing stop.

* * *

Not at all surprised to hear his cell phone ringing, Hotch is just returning to the station from going out, looking at the caller ID he furrows his eye brows _why would Will be phoning me? _He wondered as he hit talk and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hotchner" he greeted and instantly noticed a strange noise in the background, including a lot of chatting people.

"Hotchner, JJ's SUV blew up in front of the hotel after she got into it… I got her out as fast as I could. An ambulance is on the way" Will said quickly. Hotch spun around as Prentiss and Kate came walking up, his face has just gone a tone paler, no longer is his straight work face on but one of shock and worry.

"What's wrong Hotch?" Prentiss asked, concerned abut what new news he may have just received as they came up to him and he is starting for her SUV as it is parked the closest.

"I have just been told the closest Burn Unit is New York Hospital Burn Center 525 E. 68th St. and that is where they'll take us" Will added, having just been told that there are many Burn Units in this city.

"Thank you Will… I'll see you at the hospital" Hotch said and Prentiss felt her heart do a flip, opening her mouth to say something as he closes up his cell phone. "JJ's SUV blew up when she was inside of it, an ambulance is on the way to the hotel" Hotch quickly relayed and Prentiss put her right hand over her chest.

Clutching at the zipper to her jacket, her breath caught in her throat _this is way too personal… they must know that JJ is pregnant… this is so low_ she thought as she got into the passenger seat.

"I will stay here, organize up my men to have an officer with each of your own" Kate informed and Hotch looked out Prentiss's window, "thank you" he said as he turned on the SUV, looked behind and in front before pulling out. "Phone up Morgan, then Reid, Garcia and Rossi… have them all meet us at the Hospital Emergency lobby" he instructed as he put on his flashing light and drove through a red. The cars had stopped when they saw the light.

"Don't tell them why yet… we'll tell them all when we get there," Hotch added and Prentiss put her phone to her ear. Understanding to not have more than one agent with the fear and anger coursing through them while driving _don't want any possible accidents happening… if they know what we know_ she thought.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi have met up at a restaurant, having the need to have a good meal knowing that this case is getting that much harder. "I hate the idea that no matter how much we learn it feels like we are that much further away from actually catching these guys" Morgan commented as they both come up to the booth to wait for a waiter.

Right then Morgan's cell phone went off, he hit talk and put it to his ear without looking at the ID, "Morgan" he greeted.

"Its Prentiss, Hotch and I need you to meet us at the Hospital Emergency lobby on 525 E. 68th St. " Prentiss said, he turned to look at Rossi, motioning with his head that they cannot stay. "What's going on Prentiss?" he asked as they both went out the front doors.

"We will fill you in when you get there, I need to phone up the others" Prentiss informed as they came up to each of their own SUV. "Rossi is here with me," Morgan said and moved the phone away from his mouth, "we're to meet Hotch and Prentiss at the Hospital Emergency lobby on 525 E. 68th St." he called over.

Rossi raised his hand up to say he heard him as he then got into his SUV, with that Morgan and Prentiss both hung up. Climbing into his SUV, "please let it be good news…" Morgan muttered to himself, however knowing the meet is taking place at the hospital tells him otherwise.

* * *

Reid is just coming up to the double glass doors to go into the police station when his cell phone went off, Garcia coming up from behind him as he looks at the ID.

"Hey there sugar" Garcia greeted him just before he put the phone to his ear; "Hey" he greeted both ladies at the same time.

"Hotch and I want you to meet us at the Hospital Emergency lobby on 525 E. 68th St." Prentiss said as Hotch finally pulled up to the front of it and an ambulance just then pulled in, sirens going and everything.

Looking at Garcia his eyebrows rose, "what's wrong?" Reid asked and pointed to his SUV once Garcia caught up, a questioning looks coming over her own face.

"We'll fill you in once everyone gets there… I just need to phone Garcia" Prentiss said as she stepped out of the SUV and Hotch rushed around to the sidewalk.

"No need… she's here with me, we'll see you there" Reid informed and with that they both hung up, "Hotch and Emily want us to meet them at the Hospital Emergency lobby" he explained to Garcia.

"More bad news… gosh I don't know how much I can take" Garcia groaned as he took the driver's side and she took the passenger side.

* * *

Will jumped out of the back of the ambulance, his hands unable to stop shaking ever since hanging up from telling Hotchner. He had already told the paramedics about JJ being pregnant and that she is with the FBI, informing them that he already told her superior.

Watching the paramedics pull the stretcher out with JJ on it, doctors rushing out to meet them, Prentiss and Hotch rushing over as they wheel JJ into the burn unit of intensive care.

Prentiss felt her heart skip two beats at the sight of her friend in her current condition, her heart then go up into her throat at just comprehending what it must have been like. The burn marks, the parts of her clothing missing, Will's red eyes at seeing the explosion happen.

Hotch can feel his legs wanting to shake and arms but is forcing them to be straight, seeing JJ being moved away _I should have forced her off of the field when I first found out she is pregnant… or just have allowed her off of the field tonight when she asked instead of telling her to come back to the station_ Hotch thought. His stomach is a knot.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" Hotch asked once they caught up, Will hurrying along the other side with a nurse coming to him, his arms burnt.

"We won't know until we can tend to the burns… please fill out a form and someone will be out to update you as soon as possible" the doctor said and with that they wheeled JJ into the intensive care unit for burnt victims.

"Sir we need to properly take care of you" a nurse said moving Will into a room to have his arms taken care of.

Hotch stood frozen to the spot, staring at the double doors that JJ just went through, Prentiss going to the desk and asking for the form to receive a clipboard with a pen. Turning Hotch follows her to sit down.

They filled it out together within just a few short minutes to hand it in just as Will came out with bandaging around his hands and arms. Sleeves rolled up.

Both hurried over to him, "what all happened Will?" Prentiss asked.

His eyes still red, looking at them both knowing it is only a moment of time until the rest arrive. "I had just closed JJ's passenger door, she filled me in on what is happening. I took a few steps back to see her driver ready to pull away and then… it blew up," he said looking just as shocked as he was when he first saw it.

"I was blown into the hotel door guy, the moment I realized what was happening I ran over to her passenger window and used my elbow to break any remaining glass. I ignored the heat and flames to grab JJ and pull her out, one of the hotel employees used his jacket to help put out the flames… I phoned you up as soon as I could" Will explain the story as best he could.

At hearing this Prentiss felt her legs starting to give out, stepped backward and sat down immediately, feeling tears come to her eyes at just imagining the SUV exploding and how it must have all been.

Hotch stood there speechless, after a few moments of registering what Will had just told the both of them he reached up his left hand and placed it onto Will's right shoulder. Looking him in the eye, "thank you Will… for doing what you did" and then giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

"If you hadn't, JJ's status would be less than 50/50."

Will gave a small nod, hearing her superior say it sounded more real than him thinking it.

The sliding entrance doors then opened and Rossi walked in with Morgan, Prentiss took a deep breath before looking up at them, hoping to regain her composure.

Will moved to sit down in the chair next to hers, while Hotch took a moment to get into his boss mode, turn around just as Rossi and Morgan walked up to them. "What's going on Hotch?" Rossi asked and Hotch motioned for them to both sit down.

"Sit down please, let's wait till the rest arrive" Hotch responded and Morgan looked around, wondering when and why Will is there.

"Where's Joyner?" Morgan asked as he sat down next to Rossi who is sitting next to Prentiss. Putting his hands into his pockets Hotch looked at the automatic doors, "she knows the situation, however this meeting has nothing to do with her" Hotch answered as Reid and Garcia then came in.

"Is something wrong?" Reid asked once they were within earshot and walked up to the rest of the team, Garcia taking a seat next to Morgan. Hotch motioned for Reid to sit down as well and he complied.

Facing his team he now didn't know of how to approach telling them, closing his eyes for a moment. The only logical way to tell them would be the straightforward way. Opening his eyes to look at them all, "JJ's SUV blew up with her in it" he said the short part.

Reid's jaw dropped, his face showing shock and disbelief the blood leaving his face looking as though he just saw a ghost. Garcia covered her mouth instantly, not having expected anything of that sort to be said by Hotch, her heart doing summersaults. A muffled "oh-no" coming through her hands, Morgan now clenching his hands into fists, his eyebrows furrowing and jaw clenched. Rossi sat further back into his seat, looking Hotch in the eye hoping to hear that she isn't dead.

Morgan then burst to his feet, "No!" his chest puffing out, "no – if you tell me…" he trailed off pointing at Hotch, "don't say-"

"Please sit down…" Hotch requested in a calm tone, knowing that rising his own voice will escalate the situation more than it should be. Morgan stood there staring him in the eye before taking his seat again.

"Will was there with her just outside at the hotel and pulled her out, JJ is currently in the Intensive Care Unit for burned victims," Hotch explained as much as he could in as few words as possible. "We have yet to hear about her status or even the status of her baby."

Reid's eyes immediately went to Will, the bandaging around his arms now making sense, then his eyes went over to the double doors and closed his eyes. Pictures going through his mind of what must of happened.

Tears made their way around Garcia's hands as she takes it all in _no… not my JJ… not my girl_ she thought. Having seen pictures of burned victims and picturing the burns on her best friend crushed her.

Rossi's head dropped, he didn't even know that JJ was pregnant or that Will was around _he probably came to tell JJ to not work this case… it just isn't safe for her to be on the field… this is the lowest of the low for these terrorists_ he thought. Wrapping his right hand around his fisted left hand.

Morgan stood up again and walked away from Hotch, knowing JJ is still alive is what is keeping him from kicking his chair down the hallway. Both hands in fists, jaw clenched _JJ is one stubborn girl to stay on the case with it escalating as much as it was… those ass holes! Attacking a detective is one thing… blowing up a pregnant FBI agent is another thing! FUCK! _Morgan spun around to face Hotch.

"Did JJ ask or was she considering leaving this case?" he asked Hotch and Prentiss, Rossi and Garcia all looked up at Hotch then.

Taking a deep breath through his nose Hotch is looking at Morgan in the eye, "JJ wanted to stay on the case at first after she told Reid, Emily and myself. At the station she received a package from Will and asked me if she needed everyone on the field, before telling her she could I told her to inform Will of what we knew and to return to the station. I was planning to let her leave once everyone became briefed and on the same page" Hotch said and Penelope then pulled a Kleenex out of her purse to blow her nose.

It then dawn on Rossi, "the Unsubs must have known about her pregnancy, about her wanting to leave… I wonder if they would have attacked JJ if she wasn't planning on leaving?" he voiced his thoughts.

"The Unsubs maybe feel they don't want anyone leaving the case and will stop anyone who disrupts their initial plans" Reid said catching onto what Rossi was getting at.

They all then sat there, digesting what they had been told and some ideas of why the Unsubs would strike them.

* * *

After three hours pass a doctor comes out of the ICU, he has no clipboard, is coming out while removing a mask from his mouth and nose, blood on his hands as well. "Jennifer Jareau?" the doctor asked out loud and didn't flinch when they all stood up to face him.

Hotch and Will both standing before him right away, "I'm Doctor Henry Fenroe" he introduced himself as he took off his gloves.

"I am SSA Aaron Hotchner her supervisor with the FBI and this is Detective William LaMontagne, Jr. her fiancé" Hotch introduced the both of them and they each shook hands with the doctor.

The doctor gave a small smile, "right now Jennifer is stable, she has a lot of two degree burns and some three degree burns" then he looked at Will. "I was told you pulled her out of the burning vehicle, if you had of been later or hesitated because of the flames than she would have a lot more three degree burns."

Doctor Fenroe looked at the rest of them having a feeling they are other FBI agents, "It will take more then 14 days for all burns to heal, we also have to watch the healing around the clock so she will heal properly. If we miss covering up a burn then she could get infected, so there'll be around the clock nurses watching Jennifer" he explained what he knew they would ask next.

"What about-" Prentiss broke off wondering about the baby if it would make it or if JJ lost it, Doctor Fenroe seemed to clue in when she broke off.

"Right… the baby" Doctor Fenroe said and can see the anticipation on their faces, "is alive, but we have to keep a constant watch on Jennifer because if anything further from the burns effects her. Then the baby won't survive, she has to stay calm and have no more surprises to her system or her body."

Will took a deep breath and they all seemed to have some weight come off of their shoulders, "thank you Doctor Fenroe."

Before leaving the doctor looked up at the time, "you all might want to get some rest, she has a long way to go in recovery and won't be awake for a while" he advised before going to the nurses' station.

Hotch turned to face the rest of the team, "Kate Joyner is assembling up her people, she will be assigning one of her people to each of us now that JJ has been attacked. A set of second eyes will hopefully prevent any future occurrences." He then looked at Garcia, "I need you to go to the computers mainframe and see if you can locate anything on the camera's of the city… any hint as to when they planted the bomb."

Garcia nodded in accepting the job he had right then given to her.

Looking to the rest of the team, "one of us will stay here at all times just to be sure no one tries to sneak in or anything. The rest of us are going to the station and I'll send the officer who is partnered with whoever stays to come here" Hotch added.

Will looked to the team wondering who might stay with him at the hospital until Reid looked at Will and then at Hotch, "I'll stay" he said, all of them truly wanting to stay but also in the back of their minds wanting to catching these terrorists more than ever. Wanting revenge for their family member.

* * *

Ten minutes after the team had left, both guys sitting next to one another in the lobby Will turned to Reid, "what's on your mind?"

Reid is sitting back in his chair turned his head to give a small smile to Will, "honestly… our case to do with Tobias Hankel" he admitted and Will sat back in his chair. "Would you mind telling me what happened?" Will asked and Reid shook his head.

"Not at all… it was a case where Tobias had 3 personalities. There was himself, his father and Raphael the angel of Death, he'd set up a laptop and transmit the killings to his own place and save it before posting it on the web. He would always phone 911 before committing the murders and so at the start we thought it was 3 people in total… we had gotten a lead about a report in the past of a suspicious person so Hotch sent JJ and I to look into it.

"By the time we got there it was dark, we could tell right away when he denied the facts that something wasn't right. Chased him into his barn in the back, I told JJ we should split up that I would go around back and for her to come in the front and corner him. Tobias ended up going out the back into the corn field" Reid paused regretting having made the decision to split up.

"JJ went into the barn… I heard her scream and fire off three shots and I took off worried about her. Then Tobias knocked me out, I ended up on killing him in the end but when I reunited with my team I found out JJ had been blaming herself for me having got kidnapped, I told her it wasn't her fault" Reid turned his attention to look at the double doors.

"While we've been sitting here I'm just been thinking of what JJ was going through, knowing she could do very little, feeling as stuck as the others to find me. And now here we are trying to find those responsible for putting her in here, that all I can do is wait for news, wait for something new to happen like I'm sure they were" Reid explained and Will looked at him.

"You feel you owe it to JJ to be here right now" Will wondered and Reid gave a curt nod. "Yeah, I do" Reid responded and Will smiled.

"I'm glad she has such a great team to work with, one big family you can trust" Will comment and Reid smiled back.

"I'm glad she has you to look out for her. Knowing that you came out here to persuade her to leave the case for her well being… shows your real dedication to her even when she is being stubborn or thick skinned just for the team" Reid commented in return and Will looked up at the double doors.

One thing always crossing his mind is _if I hadn't of taken her out as quickly as I had… ignoring the burning flames _and shook his head to give a small smile to Reid. He opened his mouth to say something when footsteps came from his left, looking over he sees the officer that is assigned to Reid come walking up.

A young man, taller than Will, a black crew cut, and a pressed suit. "Evening Detective and SSA Dr. Reid, I am officer Joe Hindros" he greeted and both of them got up.

Reid shook his hand, Hindros noticed the moment Will stood up the condition of his hands and knew not to offer to shake hands knowing the detectives hands probably still hurt.

Officer Hindros sat down on the other side of Reid, "I'm sorry about your friend; however, from what I have seen of her on TV and in person at the station, she looks pretty tough and I'm sure she'll pull through."

"Thanks" Will and Reid both said at the same time.

* * *

…_My hand up at the passenger window as Will is seeing me off. I smile at him and let my hand slowly go down as I watch Will take two steps back and my driver switches the SUV into D._

_My eyes going from Will to looking ahead, my right arm resting on the doors arm rester. Without warning I feel the SUV jump, within a split second I see flames shoot out in front of me and take out a small portion of my window at the top. The heat instantly intense and painful._

_Feeling my clothes burning, the fire on my face, hands, arms, legs, everywhere. I gasp and don't know of what to do, the pain overwhelming as I can feel my skin reacting to the flames in what I felt I'd never experience._

_I hear a smash, my mind on the fire on and around me, both hands up as I vaguely see arms reach into the flames and wrap around me. The hands get a grip on me and I feel someone strong pull on me, my eyes closed as I feel my body come out through the window._

_Taking deep breaths, coughing and gasping as I find it difficult to get my breathing back, the intense pain feeling never ending as I feel the heat greatly subside. _Okay the heat is gone but this is still more painful that I could have ever imagined_ I think as I open my eyes to see Will, my vision is a mess. Someone else nearby and I can feel them pressing something onto me hastily _putting out the rest of the flames_ I realize._

"_It's going to be alright JJ" I pick up on Will saying, I can hear the fear in his voice, the panic in his eyes as I cough and gasp, my lungs having a hard time with getting air._

_I feel my head get raised and get placed on something more comfortable, my body is screaming at me._ _"Your going to be alright JJ, I won't leave your side. I'm right here" I hear Will say and I close my eyes as I see him put his call phone to his ear. _Please Will… stop the pain_ I wished and can feel a gentle and slightly shaky hand stroking my hair back. "I'm phoning Hotchner… just stay with me JJ" Will requested and I felt darkness want to take over my mind giving me the impression that sleep wants to take me._

_I groan and realize I must have fallen asleep to be feeling something cool on my face and arms and then my abdomen _my baby! _I instantly open my eyes as I feel the heat radiating from my arms and abdomen subsiding a bit. A blaring foggy noise and I can see Will is saying something to me but I cannot hear him, my vision is messed up so I can't even guess at what he could possibly be saying. I feel like I have cotton or something in my ears drowning out the sound._

"_Will?" I whisper and felt that my voice is barely even audible, I watch as Will is placing an ice pack onto the side of my face, concern etched in his face. My hearing slowly coming back as I realize the blaring is actually the ambulance, my vision slowly returning as I realize others are around the both of us._

_A paramedic on the other side of me and is looking me over, the burning pain in my arms and abdomen getting livable, not as bad as my legs and everything else._

"_Stay awake JJ" I finally realize Will is saying, "Stay with me, your going to be all right" he said and I opened my mouth to say something only I couldn't find my voice. _I have to say I'm sorry… I have to say something!_ I yelled at myself, his eyes red, as he's been holding back from crying._

_I feel my eyes closing and want sleep to take me again, let me just sleep all of this away, make it feel as though it isn't happening. I feel myself being lifted onto something, I feel somehow higher up _must be on a stretcher… stop the burning pain_ goes through my mind, I can see flashes through my eye lids and realize for the first time that my eye lids even feel hot._

_The sounds drowning out somewhat and I slowly open my eyes to feel more coolness on my legs, sides and everything. Will is right next to me as I feel my vision going dark, the burning feeling slowly going down but the pain feels as though it may never leave._

_A breathing mask is placed over my nose and mouth, the strap going behind my head._

_I can hear Will fussing over something _probably his arms from pulling me out _I figured as I then noticed my mouth is dry. However I am finding it somewhat easier to breathe _I need water… have to stay awake_ and I look over at him as he takes my left hand in his._

"_Your going to be alright JJ, just stay awake, stay with me" Will said and I closed my eyes to feel tears come to my eyes _thank you Will… thank you for being here _and I give a small squeeze with my left hand to his hand._

_I faintly hear a voice above me but I can't make out what was said, I open my eyes to look at Will and realize my vision is going dark again and hazy. I watch as Will leans in towards me, "he's just given you some sedative" I very faintly hear will say to me which explains why my vision is going and now my head feels like it is spinning._

_My eyelids start dropping as I look at Will and feel more drowsy, the pain starting to subside as my eyes finally close and the darkness takes me._

* * *

My mind all groggy, can only feel some pain but nothing compared to what I had been feeling as it only feels like a few minutes have passed. Slowly opening my eyes I see that I'm in a special room, not the common hospital room and start to look around.

"Good afternoon Jennifer" a woman said from my left, I look over to see a nurse who looks a tad older than me, "how are you feeling?"

I close my eyes shut tight and flex my fingers, arms, legs and toes before trying to sit up.

"Oh no… you have to stay down, you are in no condition to be sitting up just yet" she said and I opened my eyes, "h-how long" I stopped and couldn't believe how horse I am. The lady turned around and got a cup with a straw in it.

"Your throat is probably really dry, you've been in here for a few days now resting off your burns. Drink this, it's orange juice" she offered and brought it close to me and I opened my mouth and the moment the cool juice came into my mouth I couldn't believe how thirsty I was.

"Now don't drink it down too fast" she warned, I could care less _I just survived being blown up in my own SUV… nothing can be worse than possibly burning alive_ I figured and kept on drinking until I felt satisfied.

The nurse pulled it away once I was done and I sighed at feeling slightly replenished, then I looked down at my abdomen and looked back at the nurse. "Where is Will?" I asked and the lady smiled.

"Your fiancé is just in the lobby, now just remember you still have sedative going into you so you may get drowsy and fall asleep within a few seconds" the nurse commented as she walked away to leave the room. I can now see that there is at least one other nurse in the room with me but he looks to be with another patient.

Closing my eyes I lay there until I hear footsteps approaching, "JJ?" I hear Will say in disbelief. I open my eyes and smile at him wearing a white outfit and a cap, "Hey Will" I greet him as he walks over.

A bright and warm smile on his face _more comforting than the panicked and fearful one I remember the last time _I thought as he reaches out his left hand and caresses the right side of my face.

"I was so afraid JJ… seeing that SUV in flames and you in it, I just reacted" he said in a soft and caring voice. I look up at his loving eyes, "Will… I'm so sorry" I apologized and he shook his head, obviously not wanting to hear it but I feel the need to say it. "I should have listened to you and left the case sooner… I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"Your friends think that the Unsubs might have attacked you because of the fact that you were planning on leaving the case. Said they might have been planning that once your on the case you cannot leave or something along those lines, those creeps may have been planning to do something of the sort anyways. Back when I first asked you in front of your friends to come off of the case" Will explained and I felt tears come to my eyes again.

Leaning down I feel his lips press to mine and I return the kiss before he pulls away slowly to look into my eyes _don't tell me those ass holes made me lose the baby Will… _and he seems to know what I was thinking.

Using his thumb I feel him wipe away the tear that just escaped my right eye, "the baby is alright JJ… the baby is going to live," he said and I felt my heart lift. At the same time I feel more tears come to my eyes.

"It's alright JJ, he or she is going to be fine…" Will assured me and I felt the tears come down my cheeks as he then used his right hand to wipe them away. Feeling overcome with happiness at not losing the baby.

I can now feel my head starting to feel drowsy again like the nurse had warned, "I love you Will" and his smile turns into a cute boyish one. "I love you too JJ" Will returned.

I can feel my eye lids growing heavier and his expression changed ever so slightly at noticing that the sedation is taking me out, "I'll let you get your rest JJ" he said and leaned down to place a kiss onto my forehead before standing up straight.

My eyelids fluttering as I feel my mind wanting sleep more now, they finally close for me to drift off to sleep.

The End

* * *

Please Review; tell me what you thought of my version of the continuation of Lo-Fi. At first I had a different way of organizing it but I like how I did it. I also didn't want to be repetitive with each of the reactions in having everyone react the same.

However please tell me all of your thoughts to do with this, all will be very much appreciated. I'm sure everyone's version will be different but I went with the flow and kept on coming up with new things to add to it.

On a side note if anyone has any ideas as to how I should proceed with Vincent's Return please tell me. I currently have writers block with it.

Started: Sunday June. 8th  
Finished: Thursday June. 12 11:36 p.m.  
Changes Completed: Friday June. 13 12:37 p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
